By Chance
by gilventure
Summary: A girl entrapped.  A mercenary for hire.  A prince in wait.  Not a typical Final Fantasy VII.  [CloudxAerith Amano AU]


_Final Fantasy VII and its characters are copyright Square-enix._**  
**

**Moment**

The carriage overturned.

The yellow chocobos attached to it cried out as they fell in a tangle of legs, feathers, and harness. The driver's body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

All around was the sound of low growling. The girl trapped in the overturned carriage sat up desperately, her head spinning with the effects of earlier impact. She pressed against the one door through which she might still escape. It didn't move. With more force, she tried to push it open. It was stuck. She shoved again, putting as much of her light weight as she could against it.

Outside, the chocobos screamed as the growling changed into the sound of snapping and chewing. Tears tore out of the girl's eyes as she began clawing at the door of the carriage. The birds' cries were cut off abruptly and the scent of blood permeated the air.

She knew that if the creatures outside were attacking the chocobos that her guards were long dead. She would not be able to save them. She sank to her knees, the rough edges of the door upon which the carriage had turned digging into her knees through the folds of her dress. She buried her head in her hands, despairing. She couldn't do anything. She was trapped in the confines of this broken carriage while her faithful guards were being slaughtered by fiends.

Something heavy slammed into the carriage. She gasped, immediately forgetting her tears as she fought not to be thrown against the side of the carriage. With a single instant she knew: the creatures were coming after her. She would die, and the sacrifice of her companions would be for naught. She wished fervently that her guards had abandoned her. Then at least, she could have been bait for these creatures.

The rocking stopped abruptly. Then came high-pitched, dog-like whines. She looked around, but all she could see was the blue sky through the carriage window. She pressed her ear against the side of the carriage, hoping to find out more. She heard the sound of sword through flesh, and then another high whine of pain.

At last there was silence.

She waited, breathless, tense. Something leapt on top of the carriage; she could feel its weight rock the whole structure. She backed away as quickly as she could, hoping to give herself some room before whatever it was entered. The door of the carriage, which she had been unable to push, began to slowly open. Ready to spring, she watched as bright light flooded through the now open carriage door.

A hand, clothed in a dark black glove, shot through the opening. A quiet, soothing male voice like a well-worn stone reassured, "I mean you no harm. You can come out now."

Lulled by the gentle nature of the voice, she cautiously stood and moved to take the hand that reached for her. A soft grunt later and she was out of the interior of the carriage and on its roof, her back cradled by a man's strong arm. Reeling, she leaned back slightly and looked up. The man holding her looked down at her with a face that was expressionless. She could hardly believe he had been the owner of the voice that had called to her; he seemed very stern. The only life she could see in him was the depthless dark of his blue eyes.

He wore the black uniform of a mercenary knight, those who were hired by the various lords for their wars or by people who needed escort. On his back was strapped a massive blade; it was his height at least and larger than three arm lengths in width. His hair was golden and spiked in all directions. She shook her head, clearing it of first impressions. Slowly she took a step back. His hold on her back eased, but he did not let her go.

Grateful for the support, she surveyed her surroundings. As she had feared, her entire contingent of guards had been brutally murdered. The bodies of dark, large wolves were strewn about among the other bodies. She closed her eyes, turning her eyes away from the sight. It was horrifying.

A voice unlike the man's growled quietly, "Cloud, you'd better get a move on. I don't think these were the last of them."

Surprised, she looked to where the voice was coming from to find a large red feline whose long tail ended in a fiery tip. She blinked. Before she could speak, the man who had saved her and who the beast had called "Cloud" bent and lifted her into his arms. Roughly, he muttered, "Put your arm around my neck; I have to jump down."

She obeyed, not knowing any other recourse or any reason to disagree. After he landed back on solid ground, he gently set her down. Then he turned and began to walk away. The red feline followed him. As she watched his back recede, panic overcame her. "Wait!" she called.

He stopped, but he did not turn.

"Who are you?"

His head tilted slightly so that he could look at her through one eye over his shoulder. "I'm a soldier for hire, nothing more. You'd better leave this place; there are still more fiends on the way. I'm sorry about your companions, but I arrived too late to save them."

She stepped forward, unconsciously moving toward him. "But—you saved my life. Can't I at the very least have your name?"

"Cloud," he returned gruffly.

"Cloud," she said his name, hesitantly. "I…I'm lost here. Would you escort me to the nearest village?"

At last he turned toward her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "It'll cost you."

Her eyes widened. "But I have no gil."

He arched an eyebrow skeptically. "A girl riding in a fine carriage like that with a horde of servants has no gil. Right."

She smiled slightly, despite the destruction all around her. "I have no gil because anything I own is my father's. Only he controls the gil in our family." She looked up at him earnestly. "If you escort me, he will reward you, I'm certain."

He sighed. "I don't want a reward from your father. I do a personal job, the return for my services must be just as personal."

"Oh." She thought for a moment, biting her lip as she mused. At last, she walked toward him. He stepped back, obviously uncomfortable that she was so close to him. Clasping her hands behind her back, she looked up at him with a slight smile. "I'll give you one kiss if you take me to the nearest village so that I can get help for the bodies of my men."

He laughed; it was high, derisive. But he nodded. "I'll take one other thing."

"Oh?"

"Your name."

"Aerith," she said, quietly, a feeling of connection weighing down upon her suddenly. As though by speaking her name, she was entwining herself with this man's future. For better or for worse, she couldn't say.

"Good. I'm Cloud, and that's Red. Keep up and don't slow us down." He spun effortlessly on his black boot heel. The feline at his side who he'd called Red trotted lightly to keep pace with him.

She cast one last look at the bodies of her fallen. Her heart ached for them; she would never be able to forget their agony.

"I will return for you," she promised in a determined whisper. She hadn't been able to save them, but she would make certain they were properly cared for. Nodding, affirming her decision within herself, she turned and hurried after her new protector and his feline companion.

She now had no choice but to follow the moment wherever it led.

* * *

_Author's Note: I was looking through my Final Fantasy VII Art Museum cards and I noticed how the Amano artwork seemed so different from the Nomura artwork. I'd never really thought about it before, but it definitely feels as though the Amano artwork comes from a different, more romantic type of story. So I thought I would create a Final Fantasy VII based entirely off of the Amano artwork only. We'll see what comes out of it._

_As always, thank you for supporting my work. I will continue to bring you more chapters as the mood strikes me. Your comments and silent views are what keep me going. :)_


End file.
